heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Villains
| MembershipHistory = Golden Age enemies of Alan Scott: *Vandal Savage *The Gambler *Solomon Grundy *Sportsmaster *Harlequin *The Icicle *Rose and Thorn *Evil Star I *White Star *Adam Adams *Green Dragon *Whistler *the Spider III *Silhouette *Prince Peril *Doctor Aqua *Tin Soldier *the Fop Silver Age enemies of Hal Jordan: * Hector Hammond: is a genius who evolved himself into a man of the future with a meteor. His futuristic brain grants him many powers that make him a very dangerous foe to Green Lantern. *Invisible Destroyer *Puppeteer *Weaponers of Qward *Ferenc Aldebaran *Sonar I *Star Sapphire II *Doctor Polaris *Tattooed Man I *Protonic Force *The Shark *Myrwhydden *The Headmen *Evil Star II *Goldface *Brutus Force *Major Disaster *Krona *C:DC:W:C:DC:Controllers *Lamplighter *Yellow Peril *Replikon *Professor Ojo *Crumbler *Anti-Green Lantern Corps *Aerialist *Doctor Light *Doctor Ub'x *Eclipso *Flicker *C:DC:W:C:DC:Spider Guild *Star Sapphire III *Star Sapphire IV *Star Sapphire V *Time Commander *Tybalt Bak'sar * Sinestro Corps: the Corps that triggered the War of Light. :* Sinestro: Once called the greatest Green Lantern, was the mentor of Hal Jordan. Also founder of Sinestro Corps :* Parallax: After the destruction of Coast City, Hal Jordan, infected by Parallax destroyed the Green Lantern Corps, and became Parallax. Hal managed to control Parallax to save the universe from the Sun-Eater. * Alexander Nero:Nero is schizophrenic kid who gained a C:DC:W:C:DC:Yellow Power Ring from the C:DC:W:C:DC:Weaponers of Qward., He easily defeated Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern, but he was defeated by Kyle Rayner and the Justice League of America * Manhunters: before of Green Lantern Corps creation the Guardians of the Universe created the Manhunters to bring peace in the universe. However, the Manhunters became obsessed with the act of 'hunting' criminals. Their code, "No Man Escapes The Manhunters", became more important to them than seeing justice done. :* Cyborg Superman: After death of Superman, Hank Henshaw took his shield and destroyed Coast City in his name. After this Hal Jordan became Parallax. During the C:DC:W:C:DC:Sinestro Corps War, Hank became the new the Manhunters's Grandmaster. But he destroyed them after the Blackest Night, and took control of the Alpha Lantern Corps. * Mongul I: Along side with Cyborg Superman destroyed Coast City :* Mongul II: The son of Mongul. Fought the Green Lantern Corps with six Yellow Power Ring, and threatened to take control of Sinestro Corps :* Mongal: the daughter of Mongul was murdered by her twin brother. * Red Lantern Corps:'The Red Lantern Corps were formed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666. Using the blood magics of the Five Inversions, Atrocitus harnessed the red spectrum of light, allowing him to empower the rage within him. The Red Lantern Ring was born out of anger and crystalized the blood of the Inversions. :* 'Atrocitus: is the founder of Red Lantern Corps, he blamed the Guardians of the Universe for creating the Manhunters, he is also the killer of Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814. * DC:Orange Lantern Corps: Millennia ago, (long even for beings as ancient as the Guardians) the Guardians of the Universe went to war with the Keeper of the Orange Light, in that war their forces were nearly decimated and peace was only reached by making a pact with the Keeper of the Orange Light. and it was covered by a peace treaty with the Spider Guild. The pact stipulated that as long as the Keeper of the Orange Light kept it buried deep beneath the surface of C:DC:W:C:DC:Okaara and the Vega system it would be outside the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern Corps. :* Larfleeze: He is a greedy powerful monster, who starts a conflict wich Green Lantern Corps and the Blue Lantern Corps. * Black Lantern Corps: Prophesied to engulf the universe and be an enemy to all the Corps of Light, the Black Lantern Corps is an army of the dead who have been reanimated by their black rings. Ryut, a dead world since the infamous rampage of the Manhunters, serves as the homeworld of the Black Lantern Corps. This is where their Central Power Battery is to be found, and which is fueled by the remains of the Anti-Monitor. :* Scar: The Guardian who has come to be known as "Scar" was horribly burned during the Guardian's battle with the Anti-Monitor. Infected with evil and overwhelmed by Nekron's influence, she has worked to destabilize the Green Lantern Corps from within and to limit their effectiveness in fighting the Blackest Night. :* Black Hand: One of Hal Jordan's oldest foes, Black Hand has evolved from a gimmicky criminal into a sadistic madman capable of siphoning lifeforce from his victims. Reanimated after his suicide, he is now the incarnation of the Black power, and Herald of the Black Lantern Corps. :* Nekron: Nekron lives his days with the dead souls who have passed away to the underworld. Nekron become the embodiment of the Black Lantern Corps, the harbringer of the Blackest Night. Modern Age enemies *Javelin *Demolition Team *Bolphunga the Unrelenting *Ranx the Sentient City *Legion *Tattooed Man II *Ohm *Duality *Purgatory *Grayven *Fatality *Effigy *Tattooed Man III *Ragnar * Sonar II * Major Force: is an unstable villain of Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner, he is the killer of Kyle's girlfriend Alexandra DeWitt and stuffed her in a refrigerator | MinorVillains = | HistoryText = | RecommendedReading = * Green Lantern Vol 2 * Green Lantern Vol 3 * Green Lantern Vol 4 * Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 * Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 * C:DC:W:C:DC:Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight * Zero Hour * Final Night * War of Light * Blackest Night * Brightest Day | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = List of Green Lantern enemies | Links = }} Category:Green Lantern